Happiness XOXOXO SEQUEL TO CHRISTMAS XOXOXO
by madd.kaiit
Summary: X before reading this , read Christmas XOXOXO first please X RATED M FOR REASON . The gang is back again. Come join Claire and Shane on their journey to happiness ! Problems along the way? or everything as planned ? Yeah right , this is morganville !
1. Chapter 1

**Yola ! Here is me , back again to write more . Just for YOU ! ****J So , last time on Christmas XOXOXO ? It's Christmas morning and Shane just PROPOSED TO CLAIRE ! After a night of rough fun ; ) … Anyways, now is the time ~ what will Claire do ?(YO I KNOW I SIAD CLAIRE WAS 17 , BUT IM CHANGING IT SHE'S 19 NOW ) Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you:**

_Happiness XOXOXO ! _

_By : madd kaiit ._

_Chapter One :_

"Claire? Will you marry me?" Shane asked. Claire blinked. _Marry him? Only nineteen but… _

Memory lane booted up in her brain, and Claire felt tears welling up in her eyes. She remembered when she first met Shane. He had been sitting on the couch listening to his iPod, when she walked in banged and bruised by Monica. She remembered him calling her "Jail Bait" and kissing her for the first time and .. His kindness. And all the pain she'd felt when he'd been accused of murder and thrown in jail. All the pain she'd felt when he told her of what happened with his mother.

And all the love she felt when they had their first time. He was her first. All they had been through… She loved him, she already knew, but thinking about having a life with him- _a child_- a house- just life with him… What the hell was she doing? There was a lovable, spontaneous, sweet, protective, funny, smart and amazing man on the floor in front of her and she-

Claire screamed and jumped up and down. "Oh my God, yes, yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Everyone In the room grinned and breathed a sigh of relief, and Shane slipped that diamond baby on her finger. It must of cost a fortune, and that's probably why he'd been working way, way too much over time for three months straight. Shane then stood up, pick up his new fiancé and spun her around.

When he dropped her on the ground they kissed passionately before remembering the others. Happy, joyful tears dripped from Claire's eyes when she looked at Michael and Eve. Eve was crying too, and Michael looked.. Well, to be honest? A little misty eyed.

"Can you freaking believe this man! Im getting married! To Claire!" Shane siad to Michael, who thumped him on the back.

"I told ya she would."

Claire stopped excitedly chatting with Eve. "Michael- _Eve_! You knew and you didn't tell me! Im.." Claire thought for a word while her roommates- no her fiancé and two best friends looked at her, smiling. "Im impressed! That is.. So bizarre for you Eve!"

Shane walked over to Claire, and hugged her. "I love you, so, so much."

"I love you too." Claire siad back. More tears poured out. She was getting married! The guy of her dreams.. They were getting married, and she couldn't wait to plan it. She couldn't wait, to say,

"I do."

**VERY SHORT **chapter people, but I hope you enjoy it :D remember? Do the little review people ! Or else, ill just stop writing. Naw, im joking.. But seriously? I feel abandoned here people. START REVIEWING MAN! Goshh , LOL , so the second chapter will be up tommarow for sure, and you'll find a time change. See ya then ..

3 madd kaiit. _**REVIEW MOTHAFU*KING NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry Guys , I KNOW you HATE author's notes , but this is MAJOR IMPORTANTE !

PLEASE READ , okay !

Well , I get a lot of emails saying STORY ALERT , meaning I got added to someones list to be alerted when I add a new chapter . Thank you if you ever did that , I love it . But I would REALLY love you even more iff you guys would not only add me to the Alert list , but REVIEW ! Please , I like to hear what you THINK , ya know ? Opinions, and such ? Thanks for those of you who do BOTH :D

I really do love ya guys !

Also , I WILL BE UPDATING TONIGHT ! I swear, promise , and .. Yeah I just promise . Tonight .. TONIGHT TONIGHT TONIGHT , so tune in TONIGHT to read my NEW CHAPTER of HAPPINES XOXOXO :D

Okay ,

Lovess , me .


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2 :

**THREE MONTHS PAST THE PROPOSAL.**

Life for Claire was fantastic! The last three months was non-stop sex with Shane, talking with Shane and planning the wedding.. With Shane! Nothing, could certainly better. Well only the fact that she'd be getting married in a month or so.

Eve and Michael were HUGE helps, and they even went along to help arrange things for the wedding. Claire and Eve were currently on their way to pick up Claire's dress she'd ordered offline a month ago from Amelie' s place.

Yeah, that's right. Amelie. She called yesterday and asked/ demanded that Claire come over and see her. She even siad Eve could come along. So first, they'd stop by the vampires home, to get it out the way.

When they arrived, Amelie herself came to greet them. "Oh, Claire- congratulations!" Amelie was surprisingly being… wonderfully nice. And she threw her arms around Claire with a hesitating second.

Claire did hesitate, but nonetheless put her arms around Amelie too.

"Oh, how I wish I'd gotten married." Amelie sighed after letting Claire go. Then she snapped back to attention and led Claire and Eve to a dining room .

"So … tell me what happened!" The new excited Amelie was making Claire a little nervous, and a glance shared with Eve made Claire realize she wasn't alone in that thought.

After Claire and Eve explained how everything went down, Eve speaking for Shane's point of view. Amelie' s face went through many emotions-happiness, bliss, jealousy, longing and finally back to excitement. "Well, I just- Im so excited. Do you think-" Amelie bit her lip and looked away before glancing back at Claire. "Do you think I could… Come? To the wedding ceremony?"

Claire blinked. "Ofcourse, Amelie." The vampire thanked her and then went on.

"Well.. I want to tell you what I got you for you' r after-wedding gift."

"Oh, you don't have to-" Claire was cut off

"_Claire_!" Eve hissed jerking Claire's wrist. "Let her get you something!" Claire laughed and shrugged. "Fine."

Amelie got up from the table and went over to the side of the room where she rapt twice on the wall. A panel slid back-surprise, surprise- and took out what looked like a blue print. She then walked back over to the table and sat down. Claire and Eve leaned forward to get a look.

"See…" Amelie spread out the sheet. It _was_ a blue print. It looked like… The Glass house… with another replica just like it in what seemed like the back yard. _Huh_? Thought Claire. "The Founder's house was originally mine, you know. Well… then I had wanted my old dear friend, Rebecca Black**(AN: HAHA, COULDN'T RESIST!) **to be close to me. We were like sister's but if we didn't have space and value it, we would fight- like cats and dogs." Amelie fixed the girls with a small smile. Both girls grinned back.

"And so, I built a house. Right behind the 'Glass' house as you call it. And some of us old vamps have Glamour powers. Where we can mask anything if we'd like. And so I did that. Rebecca lived right behind me and…"

Amelie tuned off and Eve side glanced at Claire. But then the old Vampire picked back up again.

"Im giving you her house Claire. The day of your wedding… Im giving you Rebecca's house. For you and your husband. No cost."

Claire and Eve looked eachother with wide eyes. _Was she- Is she serious!_

"Amelie- Really!" Claire's voice was a high squeak. Amelie nodded and smiled.

"Claire.. Your arrival to Morganville was not always warm but… I've ashamed to say you've grown on me.' Amelie let out a scoff. "And I would love if you took this house off my hands. It's exactly like the Glass house, except no secret room. Its clean, everything. On your wedding day, you'll receive the deed."

Claire honestly couldn't belive it. She was getting a house! She was getting married! With and to Shane! Then Claire couldn't help herself- she threw herself at Amelie and hugged her, crying.

"I- I just-" Claire stuttered as she pulled back. "I cant belive this is all happening! I- it's amazing." Claire finished softly.

Eve and Amelie laughed. "Its hard to process, but it'll be great." Amelie siad and Eve made a low comment about Claire already being used to the sex. More laughs and blushes were about in that hour they were there.

When Claire left Amelie' s house, she realized just how happy she was going to be.

_**Ughh .. This was really short and im disappointed in myself. Gosh… Anyways, next chapter up SOON, I promise. Oh and also, I've just made a Beta profile, so if ya looking for a Beta , im ya Gal : ) Thanks for reading LETS GET SOME MORE REVIEWS ! I feel like you all really don't like my Fic… Gosh. **_

_**3**_


End file.
